Jealousy
by Harumaki03
Summary: Debido a que el nuevo profesor estaba pegado a la directora Nakiri como una sombra, esto detonó una pequeña riña entre la misma y su primer asiento. (O como Sōma esta celoso y Erina no puede creerlo).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Jealousy"**

 **Summary:** Debido a que el nuevo profesor estaba pegado a la directora Nakiri como una sombra, esto detonó una pequeña riña entre la misma y su primer asiento. _(O como Sōma esta celoso y Erina no puede creerlo)_.

 **Nota:** Como ahora estamos en **Shoujogeki no Erina** , consideré apropiado concluir este escrito y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero lo disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Nakiri Erina miraba los documentos en sus manos, comparando los informes de los miembros de la Élite 10.

Quería soltar un gruñido de exasperación. Parecía que luego de haber tomado la posición como directora de la academia, su trabajo se había multiplicado por cuatro, y ya había sido bastante trabajo antes de añadir reuniones con importantes distribuidores y con el consejo de la directiva escolar para la planificación de los semestres y pruebas por venir.

Y ahora se le sumaba aquello. Dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, se reclino en su asiento mientras acariciaba sus sienes.

El protegido de su admirado Saiba metido en la escuela y pegado a sí como su sombra, al menos Hisako evitaba que la siguiera a la oficina.

Y por otro lado estaba…

—Luces muy cansada ahí, Nakiri —la rubia dio un respingo y alzó la mirada en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraba nadie más que Yukihira Sōma.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, enderezándose.

—Vine a ver si estabas viva —rió él, aunque su risa no llegó hasta sus ojos—. Tienes unos buenos minutos mirando esos papeles, ¿sucede algo? —despegó su espalda de las puertas cerradas tras de sí y se encaminó hacia ella, con una mano metida en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí parado? —Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Un buen rato —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, rodeando el escritorio para echarle un vistazo a los documentos en las manos de ella.

—Eso no es un tiempo exacto —refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque no lo hay —la simplicidad de su respuesta le causó un leve sonrojo a la rubia.

—¿Cómo has podido pasar de los guardias y Hisako? —preguntó, reclinadose en su asiento.

—Hisako fue a ver a Hayama —se encogió de hombros —algo sobre un nuevo té con especias de la India y, ¿alguna vez han podido ellos evitar que entre aquí? —con un gesto señaló la puerta, refiriéndose a los de seguridad.

Si era honesta él tenía razón, Sōma era al único que nunca podían evitarle la entrada. No sabía si los guardias eran muy tontos o el pelirrojo demasiado astuto.

—Si has venido a incordiar… —empezó ella, mirándole de forma breve antes de volver la mirada a los papeles.

Él no dijo nada, solo se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola.

—¿Qué vas hacer con él? —Fue lo que emergió de la boca del pelirrojo, muchos minutos de silencio más tarde. Erina había estado preguntándose qué le había llevado allí y por qué estaba tan peligrosamente tranquilo y callado.

—¿Te refieres a Suzuki-san? —Musito ella, sin levantar la mirada.

—Quién más sino… —soltó con acidez. Erina alzó la mirada y notó sus cejas fruncidas, ayudando a destacar aún más su gesto enfurrañado.

Aquella actitud de Yukihira era tan… _atípica_.

—¿Es… estás celoso? —Inquirió, con algo de sorpresa y escepticismo en su voz. Lo escuchó emitir una especie de gruñido bajo. Se puso de pie y dejó los documentos junto a él en el escritorio—. Yukihira —le llamó con sequedad.

—Maldita sea Nakiri —bufó Sōma, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero sus manos estaban encerradas en puños—. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me sienta? —espetó, en un tono bajo y airado.

Bien, aquello sí que era una sorpresa, pensó Erina. Jamás imagino que ese cabeza hueca pudiera sentir celos, ahora bien, tampoco había creído que él conociera el sentimiento de amor y aquí estaban.

—¿Qué rayos te preocupa? —Espetó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es el tipo que ha declarado que quiere hacerte su esposa! —Explotó él—. Te sigue a todas partes y vive pegado a ti como una maldita sombra, incluso te ve más que yo mismo —alzó las manos en un gesto de exasperada rendición —sólo… sólo quítatelo de encima —gruñó.

Ahora fue el turno de Erina de cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja.

—¿Crees que yo…? —empezó a decir, con incredulidad.

—Rayos, no. No desconfío de ti —respiro hondo, para tratar de calmarse —pero no me confío de él, eso es todo —Erina notó como el apretaba los labios y la mandíbula, era un gesto que había podido atisbar pocas veces en él, pero qué bien le quedaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Es muy difícil deshacerse de Suzuki-san —suspiró, relajando los hombros —es casi tan insistente como tú —Sōma chasqueó la lengua.

—Sería menos difícil si le dices que ya tienes un novio —empezó él.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo, Yukihira —le miró con seriedad y eso pareció avivar las llamas de su enojo.

—No sé por qué quieres mantener oculto que estamos saliendo —se puso de pie —si te avergüenza salir con un plebeyo como yo, entonces simplemente no debiste aceptar cuando te pedí salir —soltó con acidez.

—¡Eso no…!

—Olvídalo, ¿si? Sólo olvídalo —lo vio pasarse una mano por el corto cabello rojo —me voy al dormitorio, hasta mañana —resopló, apartándose de en frente de ella para dirigir sus pasos a la puerta.

Erina estaba tan atónita por la actitud del pelirrojo que se quedó allí de pie, fría y solo reacciono cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él.

Volvió a ocupar su asiento y respiro profundamente, buscando serenarse. Le daría tiempo suficiente para que se calmara y luego podrían hablar con tranquilidad, sí, aquello sería lo mejor.

 **-/-/-**

El día siguiente llegó y a ninguna hora hubo atisbo del pelirrojo alrededor de su mansión o por su oficina.

Cuando tuvo que salir de la misma a hacer algunas degustaciones no alcanzó a verlo ni al marcharse o regresar, aunque sí vio a Suzuki-san, Hisako, Tadokoro-san y otros miembros de la Élite 10.

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde le había escrito pero él ni siquiera había leído sus mensajes. Más tarde trató de llamarle, pero su móvil sólo repicaba sin cesar.

El enojo se iba formando dentro de ella y bullía. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¡Él mejor que nadie sabía por qué su relación no era pública! ¡Lo habían discutido desde el principio!

¡¿Y ahora quería retirarle la palabra solo por un ataque de celos?! Pues si quería silencio, ¡silencio tendría!

Durante el resto de la tarde se concentró en avanzar el trabajo y para cuando salió de la oficina y llegó a casa, eran ya pasadas las 11PM.

Se quedó dormida en la cama con todo y uniforme, presa del agotamiento.

 **-/-/-**

Dos días más pasaron así, hasta que ella notó algo extraño sobre su escritorio alrededor del mediodía.

—Hisako —llamó a la de rosados cabellos—. Alguien se confundió y trajo los documentos del primer asiento —señaló algunas propuestas a Shokugekis e invitaciones a sociedades de investigación.

La aludida abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar para organizar mejor sus ideas.

—No ha sido un error, Erina-sama —respondió la joven, con calma—. Isshiki-senpai indicó que usted tendría una mejor idea sobre qué hacer con las pendientes de Yukihira-kun.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —bufó Erina, su ceño empezando a fruncirse.

Entonces el mal presentimiento que Hisako tenía desde que el pelirrojo no se había presentado se acrecentó.

—B-bueno —Hisako se puso de pie —Yukihira-kun no está en la academia desde hace unos días —vio cómo los ojos de Erina se entrecerraban—. Pensamos que usted le había encomendado alguna misión en las afueras de Tōtsuki.

Erina cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse. ¿Se había marchado? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Haría como su padre y…?

—¿Nadie sabe dónde está? —Hisako negó con su cabeza y un nudo se formó en la garganta de Erina—. ¿Han tratado de contactarlo?

—No responde ningún mensaje o llamada —replicó Arato, sintiéndose más preocupada ahora—. ¿Usted cree que él…?

—N-no lo creo. Su sueño es sobrepasar a Saiba-sama y lograr las cosas que no hizo, marcharse de Tōtsuki… —se puso de pie —iré a la Estrella Polar, regreso en breve.

Hisako asintió, esperando que pudiera encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero del pelirrojo.

 **-/-/-**

El auto dejó a Erina frente al dormitorio de la Estrella Polar en poco tiempo. No se molestó en tocar porque todos los miembros de encontraban fuera y la única que podría estar era Fumio-san y probablemente la regañaría por ser tan tímida.

Sin más, dirigió sus pasos hasta el segundo piso, buscando la puerta del dormitorio del pelirrojo. Tomó aire y giró el pomo, encontrando la habitación ordenada e iluminada por la luz solar que entraba a través de la ventana de cristal.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el móvil del pelirrojo sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía al centro de la habitación. Así que por eso no respondía mensajes o llamadas….

Tomó el aparato mientras soltaba un suspiro cargado de frustración y notó que debajo del mismo había una nota.

" _Iré unos días a casa. Dejé estofado en la nevera, ya que era mi turno de la cena, disfruten"_ seguido del dibujo de una carita sonriente y las iniciales de su nombre al final de la misma.

Así que sí había vuelto a casa. ¿Cuánto eran unos días en el vocabulario Yukihira? Se preguntó, en una mezcla de angustia y enojo.

Salió de la habitación aprisa, cerrando la puerta de golpe y saliendo de la Estrella Polar como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **-/-/-**

—P-pero por qué Sōma-kun se marcharía sin decirle a nadie —murmuró Megumi, nerviosa.

Erina se había detenido en la sala de reuniones de la Élite 10 y había dejado en claro que ella no había enviado a Yukihira a ningún lado y lo que encontró en su habitación.

—¿Quizá quiera prepararse a solas para el combate con Suzuki-san? —Inquirió Takumi.

—Si conoces a Yukihira, sabrás que no importa dónde esté, se concentrará e ignorará hasta su propio agotamiento —negó Yuki. Erina había decidido que lo mejor era dejarle saber a todos sus amigos sobre la situación y les había contactado.

—¿Quizás su padre lo contactó? —Sugirió Marui.

—No parece algo probable, especialmente con las cosas que están sucediendo —dijo Hisako.

—¿Por qué no vamos y lo averiguamos directamente, entonces? —Propuso Alice.

—No podemos ir todos de excursión —intervino Nene—. Todos tenemos trabajo que hacer y no podemos estar perdiendo tiempo por Yukihira-kun.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no va la persona de mayor autoridad a verificar qué sucede? —sugirió Isshiki.

Todos miraron a Erina.

—¿Q-qué?

—Es probable que te haga más caso a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros, Erina-san —señaló Ryoko.

Todos empezaron a dar sus puntos positivos sobre la propuesta.

—Soy la directora, no podría… —empezó.

—No se preocupe, Erina-sama, yo me haré cargo de todo —dijo Hisako, de forma solemne.

—P-pero…

—No se preocupe, Erina-sama, aún guardo su dirección de cuando fui a ayudarle en el verano de su primer año —sonrió Ikumi.

—Y nosotros nos encargaremos de los Shokugeki y demás, ¿no, hermano? —señaló Isami.

Erina habría preferido mil veces que fuera otro, porque probablemente con el enojo que se cargaba terminaba matando al pelirrojo en cuanto lo viera, pero al parecer, todo ya estaba decidido.

 **-/-/-**

Durante el trayecto de casi cuatro horas desde los terrenos de la academia hasta el distrito Sumiredōri, donde se encontraba el hogar del pelirrojo, pensó varias veces regresar a casa y dejar aquello de lado.

Que Yukihira volviera cuando quisiera, aquello ya no sería su problema. Pero seguía, porque en lo profundo de sí quería arreglar y dejar las cosas claras entre ellos.

Lo primero que vio fue el letrero del Comedor Yukihira y luego la fachada de la casa de dos niveles, cuyo primer nivel era ocupado por el comedor. Así que allí era donde el pelirrojo había crecido y dado los primeros pasos en la cocina.

Se bajó del auto de forma dubitativa, quedándose frente a la casa del pelirrojo, sin saber qué hacer.

No veía una puerta a la vista y se preguntó si debería tocar la cortina de hierro del local o qué.

—Erina-sama —le llamó el chófer, que había bajado con ella—. Creo que la entrada a la casa es por ahí —y señaló la puerta de madera justo al lado del local.

Erina se acercó y empujó la puerta suavemente, la cual se abrió, dejando a la vista lo que parecía ser un amplio callejón (o la parte trasera de la casa). Se percató de la puerta que había a pocos pasos, también vio que al fondo había ropa colgada y algunas plantas.

Respirando hondamente, miró de forma breve al chófer.

—Puedes marcharte, ya llamare para que pasen por mi cuando concluya aquí —señaló.

—¿Está segura? Podría no estar aquí —dijo el chófer, algo dubitativo.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que esta aquí —afirmó y el chófer con una breve inclinación, se dirigió al auto para cumplir con el pedido de su jefa.

Erina ingresó y cerró la puerta de madera tras de sí con cuidado. Aunque no quería, trataba de absorber cada cosa a la vista, la pared de madera que cercaba la casa a su lado derecho, las plantas que parecían recién regadas, una silla que contenía algunos ganchos para la ropa se encontraba más al fondo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y alzó la mano para tocar pero dudó. ¿Y si en verdad no estaba allí? ¿Y si no quería…? Alzó la cabeza encontrando un cielo que tomaba tintes naranjas por el atardecer que logró serenarla lo suficiente para tocar la puerta.

Una, dos, tres veces. Cada toque era más insistente. Se abstuvo de llamarle porque temía que al saber era ella, no le abriría.

—¡Hombre, calma! —escuchó su voz al otro lado—. Ya vengo, ya vengo —y abrió la puerta, así sin más. Sin mirar por la mirilla o preguntar quién era.

Decir que él estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Allí, delante de su puerta, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Lengua de Dios y actual directora de la academia Tōtsuki.

Ah, y su novia también.

—Bueno, al menos estas sorprendido —bufó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Claro que estoy sorprendido —él parpadeó unas cuantas veces más —no sabía que supieras dónde vivía —y extendió una mano para sujetar un mechón del rubio cabello de ella entre sus dedos, como para comprobar que era real.

Erina se dejó hacer, antes de fruncir el ceño y carraspear.

—¿Siempre abres la puerta así? —Señaló, tratando de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas y apartar sus ojos.

Sōma frunció el ceño ante su pregunta hasta que se miró, recordando entonces que sólo tenía sus holgados pantalones deportivos puestos y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

—Salí así porque creí que alguien iba a derrumbar la puerta de mi casa —rió suavemente—. Pensé que era Tomita-san, él es el único de mis conocidos que toca con tanta insistencia.

—¿P-podrías ponerte algo encima? Tenemos que hablar —espetó ella. Sōma rasco su nuca y asintió.

—Sí, vamos, pasa —se hizo a un lado y ella pasó murmurando un vago "permiso por la intromisión" que lo hizo sonreír de forma tenue.

Sōma cerró la puerta tras ella y la guió para que subiera las escaleras a pocos pasos de ellos. Al llegar al rellano, ella se volvió para preguntarle hacia dónde pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Él estaba a un escalón de estar frente a ella pero se había quedado ahí, muy quieto, mirándola con aquellos ojos que parecían resplandecer en la semi-oscuridad.

—¿S-sucede algo? —cuestionó, aclarándose la garganta. Sōma negó con su cabeza pero en un movimiento muy rápido terminó de subir las escaleras y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, alzándolo hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto.

No, claro que no era la primera vez que se besaban, tampoco eran del todo indiferentes a la anatomía del otro, pero sí en lo que podía recordar era la primera vez que él la besaba de aquel modo, con tanta necesidad y rendición al mismo tiempo.

Rozaba sus labios con los suyos y luego los mordía para volver el beso uno más lánguido y profundo. Ella no pudo evitar que una de sus manos se enredara en los cabellos aún húmedos de su nuca. Pudo percibir como él emitía un sonido placentero con su garganta y sonrió en medio del beso; habrían estado así por otro buen rato si el oxígeno no fuera necesario.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, con sus frentes unidas y sus manos ahora rodeando la cintura femenina —necesitaba unos días para calmarme —rozó su nariz con la de ella —no quería volver a verte con la cabeza caliente —suspiró.

—Irte sin tu móvil y sin decirle a nadie no ha sido de tus movimientos más inteligentes —señaló ella, con sorna.

—Sólo quería alejarme un poco, pensaba regresar mañana —la apretó contra sí —estaba muy molesto. En verdad no me gusta como Suzuki-senpai —dijo el nombre con sarcasmo —esta tras de ti.

—¿Sabes por qué nuestra relación no es pública, verdad? —buscó su mirada y encontró aquellos ojos dorados mirarla con serenidad.

—Sí, claro que lo sé —ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Erina —pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta celos o que no quisiera partir algunas narices —dejó un beso en el cuello de ella—. ¿No podemos decirle ni siquiera a nuestros amigos? —cuestionó con suavidad.

—Eso no cambiará la situación actual —señaló ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y moviendo su cabeza para darle solo un poco más de acceso.

—Claro que sí —repuso él —Hisako le dedicará sus miradas asesinas y Alice no dudará en arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación donde te encuentres —ascendió con un lento camino de besos hasta una de las mejillas femeninas—. Los demás se encargarán de mantener apartado a cualquier otro idiota —se encogió de hombros y ella no pudo menos que soltar una risita.

—Tienes todo bien pensado, ¿no? —se separó un poco y lo vio esbozar esa pequeña sonrisa cargada de confianza que había extrañado todos aquellos días.

—Un poco, sí —admitió él —nuestros amigos no pensarán que tienes preferencia por tu primer asiento debido a una relación, a diferencia de lo que diría la directiva y todos los demás —rozó su nariz contra la de ella—. Piénsalo al menos, ¿si?

—Bien, ¡bien! Pero deja de mirarme como un perrito apaleado que quiere que lo lleve a casa —pidió ella, apartando la mirada de él.

Sōma rió ante sus palabras y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la que era su habitación.

—¡Y por favor, ponte algo de ropa! —Exclamó ella, con un gesto señalando el torso al descubierto del pelirrojo.

—Oh vamos Nakiri, ¡ni que sea la primera vez que me ves así! —se burló y Erina enrojeció.

En el silencioso recorrido, el golpe que ella le pego en la espalda con su palma abierta resonó, multiplicando el sonido.

Mientras él se quejaba de su agresividad, ella pensó que se lo tenía merecido, por haberle causado tanta preocupación y angustia, y claro, andar semidesnudo.

 **—Fin—**

El título no me termina de convencer, pero tampoco las otras 10 opciones, ¡ugh!

Ah~, esto tiene exactamente 1 mes de haber sido creado. Todo fue gracias a la aparición de Asahi _(que no me gusta, pero ¡hey! hay que darle uso)_.

Aunque él ha aparecido en su 2do año, está historia la imaginé a mediados de su tercer año, pero bah, qué importa.

Espero haber mantenido lo mejor posible a los personajes dentro de sus caracteres y que disfruten este pequeño escrito. Un abrazo~

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **27-07-2018.**_

 _ **27-08-2018.**_


End file.
